Abused
by oreobabez
Summary: It has been 5 years since her grandfather has passed away. 5 years since the abuse started. She hasn't told a soul about what really has been going on at home or at school. Though, someone does know what has been happening at school at the very least. Is there a way to stop all the abuse she has been receiving? Will she find love like her grandparents had? Rated for the language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey there! Here's another new story from me! I will warn you that it may be a powerful story as it does center around abuse. And, yes, Kotoko is alive in this story but Haruhi loses her grandfather instead. **Happy (belated) Mother's Day to all mothers out there! **I hope you enjoy this story!

Thwap!

"That is completely wrong! You rotten child! How many times must I teach you this simple dish! Just go to your room already young lady! I'll make it myself!" A brunette woman with hazel eyes screeched in anger, though it was just really due to the fact that she had been an emotional wreck, at the look alike child.

Not wanting to be told twice, as she knew that this simple scolding and the slap from earlier were only mild when it was her mother as compared to when her father got home at 1 AM. Her mother always told her father what happened. Regardless of whether or not he was sober. If he was drunk, then the thrashings were worse. Not to mention that he always woke her up too. She would have to hold back her emotions, as it was a sign that the abuse she was going through would win over her humanity. But, as she laid on her bed like a death row patient, she started to formulate a plan. She loved her parents, but after 5 years of abuse, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to escape. But, that would have to wait. She had a dream to accomplish, which was to become a lawyer like her mother was. The only thing that she would prefer not to take from her idol right now would be the emotional wreck side.

The time flew by. Supper was always ate in an awkward silence whenever the two look alikes ate together, especially after the teenaged one had been hit. Today, it would seem as if it was going to be an abnormal night, considering the front door flew open. Her father stomped in, but then slammed the door shut.

"Ryoji? What's the matter?" The older brunette, who's name is Kotoko, asked her husband in a much kinder voice than what the teenaged girl often got.

"Fucking bar fired me tonight!" Ryoji answered.

"Did they give a reason? You always go in when they need it. You request your days off well in advance. You've never stolen anything from them." Kotoko tried to calm her husband. Meanwhile, the other brunette sat quietly. She dared not to speak, as she now knew that she would be the object her father would choose to lash out on if he desired to release all his anger on.

"They said that I had multiple complaints against me. My boss said he'd photocopy all of them and then stop by tonight." Ryoji grumbled. Then, as if he remembered something, he turned sharply to the young brunette. "I don't want to see you here while my boss is here, Haruhi. Or for the rest of the night for that matter. In fact, you should clean up quickly now and get out of here! He'll be set to arrive in an hour when his shift ends."

Haruhi nodded once before getting up to clean off the dirty dishes that had been used. Washing them quickly, she also ensured to dry one set of the washed dishes. After all, her father hated having others know that he had a daughter. Haruhi was often sent out at night in those instances.

There was only one place she really felt safe. Her grandmother's. She felt loved like a family member there, but was treated like an outsider in her own home. Digging out her cell phone, she dialed the all too familiar number. It rang three times.

"Grandma, would you mind if I came to visit you tonight?" Was all Haruhi had to ask. After all, her grandmother took any particular moment to be able to spoil her granddaughter. A limo was dispatched on its way to get the girl. Meanwhile, the weather was slightly chilly so Haruhi began to walk out towards where the limo always would meet her. At a small park that was just down the road from the apartment complex. No one would be able to see her from the apartment complex.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **My apologies on not updating this story in a timely manner! I've been busy with work. However, due to an injury, I have a week off. I'll try to update another two chapters before I head back. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Ah, sorry for calling you out so late, Obaa-san." I quickly apologized when I finally saw my grandmother out in the park.

"It is nothing to worry about dear. You know that you can always call me, regardless of the time. I was just finishing up with a meeting anyways. But, it has been awhile. Now, is there something that is bothering you dear?" My grandmother had picked up on my nervousness a bit. I knew that there would be nothing I could do to avoid telling her.

"I do have something that is bothering me. Normally, I would try to resolve it myself first, but I just don't know how to go about dealing with this particular problem." I sighed. I guess it was time that I told my grandmother about how much trouble the other students were giving me. I wouldn't tell my grandmother about what was going on at home.

For the most part, we had finally got into the limo. Silence hung in the air after I just finished talking. Now, I just had to say something about what what really bothering me. Just wording it right so my grandmother would get the hint of what was wrong anyways.

"What is the problem, Haruhi?" She asked.

"I am getting picked on at school for always having to study. Not to mention that I talk to my teachers on a daily basis. The students are starting to think that I am also becoming a teacher's pet. So, they will try to jostle me in the hallways at any given moment. Those in my class have even convinced my senpais to treat me the same way. I can't go to the teacher's either, as they don't actually do much in the resolution of breaking up conflicts. I don't know what to really do." I ended up stating.

"Ah, so the kids are bullying you. Have you told your parents about this yet?" Obaa-san asked. I had tried once, I remembered.

"I tried telling Okaa-san once, but she also told me to leaver her alone as she was busy at the time. Otou-san rarely listens to what I say. Both usually tell me to try and solve it on my own too. I know that I will need help on solving it. Please, will you help me?" I asked.

Just before Obaa-san was about to reply, the driver announced that we had finally reached the Higurashi estate. Really, the drive from the apartment complex to here was actually not that long. Ten minutes at the most. So, as we got out of the limo, Obaa-san stayed silent until we got inside the doors.

"I will help you, but there is something that I must ask of you in return as I have my own problem." She replied.

"I would help you with anything you request of me in a heartbeat, Obaa-san. What is it that you need for me to do?" I asked, quite curiously at this point.

"I want to make you heir to my legacy. The very dream that should go to your mother. But, seeing as she didn't want to inherit it, I will offer it to you. I will tell you that it may mean some changes to your current lifestyle now. Are you sure you still want to help?" When I looked to my grandmother, she looked worn out.

"Of course I do, Obaa-san. Okaa-san told me once about what you do and I immediately fell in love with it." My grandmother owned several companies. One of them was a law firm, but I would do whatever it took to help out her legacy.

"Very well. I have a feeling that you will need more skills than what your public school can provide. So, we are going to talk to your parents tomorrow about what they would think to transferring you to a different school. One that I personally have in mind." Obaa-san stated.

"I need more skills? And, okaa-san and otou-san may be against that." I muttered.

"When do you get out of school tomorrow?" Obaa-san asked. We had finally reached the door to my personal bedroom.

"I just have to be there in the morning, but we are let out after lunch. They said that tomorrow is some sort of career fair for those of us who are undecided. Of course, I don't really need to attend it as I already know what I want to do." I replied.

"Very well. I will come to pick you up at lunch. Then, we are going to have a very long conversation with your parents. What is happening on Friday?" She asked again.

To her question I responded, "We have an in service on Friday."

"Good! I do have a quick meeting to attend to around mid afternoon, but we should be able to spend most of the day together!" She really squealed in delight. I could only sigh. I loved my grandmother, as I felt that she was the only one that I could trust right now.

"Well, I should get some sleep as we have a long day planned ahead of us tomorrow. Thank you again, Obaa-san, for coming to get me." I stated as I quickly gave her a quick peck on the cheek for a good night kiss. I heard her state her good nights as well as I changed out of my school uniform and into my night gown.

If we had to talk to my parents together, then it really was going to be a long day. I had a feeling that they were going to do something rash later. But, that can be worried about later. I crawled into bed and fell into a blissful slumber.

_The next day.._

It was already 6AM when I woke up. It was my normal time that I woke up, regardless of whether or not I had school. I needed to start getting ready soon if I was going to make it on time.

"Ora? You're up early! You should try to sleep for another half hour or so. We don't have to leave here quite this early as I will give you a ride." I had padded out to the kitchen, which was where my grandmother had caught me.

"Ah, I am use to being up this early though. By the way, what are you doing up so early?" I pondered out loud.

"Oh, I generally get up around this time. As you know, I own and operate a few companies. So, I usually touch base on a few of them first thing when they open. I'm hoping to get a hold of everyone this morning before the meeting with your parents." My grandmother answered.

My meal had just arrived at that moment as well. I took the time to ponder all of this. My grandmother owned a few companies. I knew that a law firm was one of them but I had no idea what the others were. I wanted to learn more about what I would be inheriting soon. But, the time was ticking and I wanted to be at school soon.

_Time skip, lunch_

I had a fairly easy morning, though the other kids were gossiping again. All I wanted to do was hurry up, go home to talk to my parents, then go back to Grandmother's place. I sighed as I heard the girls snicker a bit behind me as I walked out the front doors of the school. I immediately started to scan the area for my ride.

"Oi, Fujioka!" One of the girls called out in a mocking tone. I turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you going to be coming back today?" One of the other girls asked. I never paid these girls much attention anyways.

"As this afternoon is the Career Fair, no. I already know what I want to do with my life in terms of a career. And, as you heard last week, if you already know what you want to do, you don't have to attend today." It was then that I spotted the sleek black limousine cruising up the street. My grandmother had just arrived.

I waited until the vehicle stopped. My grandmother stepped out. Of course, all of the girls knew who my grandmother was as well.

"Sorry I ran a bit later than intended, Haruhi. We have a slight change in plans."

"Why's that, Obaa-san?" I asked.

"I already talked to your parents this morning. We'll discuss it more during dinner. I also hope you wouldn't mind having an extra person join us today?"

I let the question sit for a few minutes before registering what my grandmother had said. She had additional company. Or was expecting one more person to join us. Most guests that joined my grandmother for lunches were rich people. I was still dressed in my school uniform. "Are we stopping in at your place before we head to lunch?" I asked.

"Well, I wasn't going to. Did you forget something?"

"Not exactly. I was just thinking that I am probably not dressed properly for meeting any of your clientele today. Or to go to anywhere classy." I noted.

"Oh! Not to worry dear. We're actually not going to a restaurant. We're going to the client's home. I'm not sure how well you are familiar with the Hitachiin name though."

"I know the name. One of them is a famous fashion designer and the other partner is big in the software industry." I replied back.

Ten minutes later, we were being shown into a room where a very beautiful woman sat. "Higurashi-san! It is so nice to see you again! Oh? And who is this lovely doll that you brought with you?" This particular woman was very peppy.

"It is good to see you too, Yuzuha! And, I thought I told you to call me Maria! As for who I brought with me, this would be my granddaughter, Haruhi Fujioka. I've been thinking of enrolling her into Ouran Private Academy under the Higurashi name. It'll be more influential for her." My grandmother replied.

"It is an honour to meet the famous fashion designer." I stated formally, as I had been taught to do so many times.

"Fujioka? Is there any relationship between her and Kotoko? And, Haruhi-chan, you can call me Yuzuha if you want to as well!" The woman gushed.

"Kotoko is my mother, Yuzuha-sama." I replied back.

"My, my! It is great to meet you then! I have heard so much about Kotoko! Such a wonderful lawyer! I wonder if I could hire her to be my personal lawyer sometime soon." Yuzuha stated. It was at that time that we were told by a butler that lunch was about to be served. We all followed the hostess to their dining room. It was certainly huge in the sense of size, but there were various knick knacks strewn about. Not to mention that vases of beautifully arranged flowers were impeccably done as well. I stood gaping at a one vase in particular.

It housed a few pink Gerber daisies with some of that dilly looking flowers. But there were also roses in orange and a pastel blue. The two colors seemed impossible to exist in nature, but someone somewhere had found it a possibility.

"Haruhi dear? Are you coming?" My grandmother asked. It snapped me out of my trance and back into reality. I quickly walked to catch up to the two older ladies.

"My apologies. I was just admiring the beautiful arrangement of flowers." I replied in my defense.

"Ah, yes. The orange and the blue roses, right? Those are two magical roses. They symbolize my two boys quite nicely, if I do say so myself. Perhaps one of these days you will be able to meet them." Yuzuha stated.

"She might be able to meet them starting on Monday. I hope to be talking to the chairman tomorrow about enrolling her into Ouran. She's set to become my heir to my legacies, but I want her to hone her skills a bit more, yet learn a few new tricks of the trade." Ah, yes. I slipped into the quiet bantering that my grandmother was so great at.

It was about an hour after we had arrived, and probably ten minutes after we had finished eating, when Yuzuha became more excited. "Haruhi-chan, can I dress you up in one of my newest clothing line pieces? Please?"

"I don't see why we can't stay for a bit longer." My grandmother stated, before I had even said a word. She must have noted that I was going to protest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay. I got a bit bored of not doing much, so I thought that I would give you all another chapter! Yay! I hope that it will also make up for the fact that I haven't been posting as often as I would have liked to. Sorry. Now, one more thing! I would like to send a HUGE thank Rei Eien for the constant reviews since the first chapter! They also gave me the initial idea of creating a legacy for Haruhi. I sort of used an idea from Dealing with the Devil (the second story I ever did, no less) so the idea still is mine in that aspect. Another person I have forgotten to thank, and I should have done so in the first chapter, is mcangel1976. She started out as my beta reader for the first three chapters of the first drafts. But as I get in reviews, I have also been modifying them to ensure that the flow is still there. So, to those two lovely authors, _thank you!_ You both have no idea how much I appreciate what you guys read (and correct) when I have submitted it to you. Also, I just want to wish all fathers out there **a happy father's day!** Enjoy!

* * *

We spent another two hours trying on different pieces, courtesy of Yuzuha of course. They fit like gloves are suppose to. And most of the pieces I had on seemed to be made from some sort of silky material too. By the time we were done being models, I was given a complementary outfit. Yuzuha claimed that I should keep it. She figured out a much better version to the one I was wearing. I thanked her heavily for the new outfit before we were on our way back home.

Next, we went back to the Higurashi estate. I figured that this would be the best time to go to my grandfather's shrine. It has almost been five years since he passed away. Five years since I felt as if I lost my best friend. I had been fairly close to him. I tried to learn a lot of math from him when I was younger, considering that all I wanted to do was go into some sort of business occupation. Then again, I guess one or two of grandmother's companies were once my grandfather's.

Kneeling down at his shrine, I quickly cleared all negative thoughts as I lit the incense stick. I quickly stated a prayer that my grandfather had once told me, before I was able to talk what was on my mind.

"Grandfather, I miss you terribly so today. I think it is based off of these different energies that have been happening around me. I can't believe that it has almost been five years. On brighter terms, grandmother has offered to be heir to her legacies. I gladly accepted. All I hope is that I won't be disappointing you in anyway. I am a bit nervous over changing my lifestyle, but I should be fine. I learned from you to deal with that. I hope that, when grandmother went to talk to Mom and Dad about attending a new school, they decided that it was alright to do so. I really want to be able to take over for Grandmother eventually. I love you, Grandfather. I just want to make the both of you proud of me." I finished up. What I had not realized was that my Grandmother was standing at the door frame, waiting for me to finish.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop darling but you always make me proud. I am sure your grandfather is also proud with the amount of effort you have been putting in. That's all he ever wanted from you. On another topic, your parents are set to meet us at the new school tomorrow. It won't be until late afternoon though, which isn't too bad. It'll be around the time when most students are in their club activities. I think that you should go check out a couple of them as you may be enrolled as soon as tomorrow, which means that you'll start Monday. I'll talk to your principal about a transfer notice tomorrow morning." Grandmother stated.

"Thank you, Grandmother. That does help me feel a bit better. Now, is this new school known as Ouran Private Academy? I heard you and Yuzuha-sama talking a bit about it." I said as we walked towards the dining room. It was almost supper time by this time.

"Yes. Ouran Private Academy is known as a school for the elite families. I will be pulling a few strings in regards to your tuition. But, Yuzuha-san does have two sons, twins no less, who are freshmen in Ouran as well. Hopefully you can meet them tomorrow, but if not, you will meet them for sure on Monday." My grandmother finished saying as the food arrived.

"That is if I get accepted into Ouran, right?" I asked.

"Oh, no! I am actually a great friend to Chairman Suoh! I've been discussing the fact that I should have enrolled you into Ouran a lot sooner than now. From what I kept telling him, he even agrees and will even accept your admission. Favor to me anyways. You will do fine. Both your grandfather and I were Ouran alumni. I know that your grandfather had been teaching some things that they taught back in our first year. I know that the semester has already started so you may be a bit behind in other subjects. I never really kept any of my work, but he did. He kept every single year. You will be caught up by the weekend." My grandmother praised.

"Do you know where he put it? Those books? I think that I would like to get ahead if I can before I start on Monday." I told my grandmother. She nodded before telling a passing maid to ensure that all my grandfather's school books were in my room by tomorrow night.

We both retired to the small living room where we would just sit down and relax. We chatted a bit about other things, instead of just about schooling. Which I secretly hoped to change into a discussion about the companies.

"Obaa-san, what other companies do you own? I know about the law firm one for sure." I finally asked, after only a couple of minutes of chatting.

"Ah, yes! Well, we are a bit into the pharmaceutical world as I operate a pharmacy. I have your parents registered to get a discount on any prescriptions sent from any hospital. I only recently did that for them. Soon, I will put you on your own plan too. The second company deals with being the superintendent of a couple of private academies. Ouran is one of them. Those two, I made a name for myself in. The other companies were your grandfather's. He had a small tailor shop that he had as a hobby shop. I only have to poke my head in every now and then for there, considering that the man, Mr. Alljoy, does a great job at keeping up with the books and enticing new clientele to come in. Of course, you will get to meet him over the weekend. I plan on taking you there to get your uniform. The final job your grandfather had was owning a bank. He started a schooling fund for you too, so there shouldn't be any issues on that front." My grandmother listed off.

"Wow. That must have been why grandfather kept trying to teach me business then, right? He wanted me to try and become heir to one or two of those?" I queried.

"He had it in his will to have you inherit everything when you turned of age. For right now, I am only supervising the companies. Now, as it is late and we have a busy day tomorrow, we both should get some rest." My grandmother stated. I smiled.

"I do believe that tomorrow is a long day. Good night, Obaa-san." I kissed her cheek before walking up to my room. It wasn't that far either. When I opened the door to my room, I got quite the surprise. There were three books full of school books. My grandfather really did take down the best notes. But, I quickly went through my nightly routine and tried my best to walk by the trunks to my bed. I would tackle them as soon as I woke up. Before I would even leave my bedroom for food, I hope.


End file.
